Crash
by TheRealSonGoku
Summary: When Goku looses his leg in a car crash, how will he cope with life? Will he ever manage to live like he used to? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Goku was comming home from a wonderful night at the bar. It was 2:AM and he was driving. He knew he was too drunk, but he didn't care. Goku had drunk driven before and he was fine. He was halfway home when he felt his eyelids getting heavy. _Just a few seconds _Goku thought as he closed his eyes. He opened them, to see twin lights heading towards him. He rubbed his eyes. They were coming closer at a much faster pace. All his weight was on his foot, making the car go faster. Goku didn't notice. He realised what was happening and tried to swerve, but it was too late. His head was forced onto the dashboard, his last thought was _I should've worn a seatbealt _before darkness sorrounded him.

Goku woke up. _Where am I. what happened? _

" He's awake! Goku!"

Goku winced at the noise.

" Ch-Chichi?"

Chichi cried at Goku's bedside.

" Where am I?" Goku's voice was rough, he felt like someone rubbed sandpaper on this throat.

Chichi replied through her tears.

" Your in the hospital Goku, they said you wouldn't make it."

" Mr. Son?"

Goku looked up as the doctor entered the room.

"Yes"

"You're about ready to go home."

Mrs. Son, could you sign the discharge papers?"

" Sure." Chichi stood up and left.

_My legs are so sore. Especially my right leg. Why did it have to happen to me? I hope the person I hit is fine._

A few minutes later Chichi walked back in.

" Umm, Goku?"

" Chichi my right leg hurts alot. Could you rub it for me?"

" Goku you don't... you don't have a right leg."


	2. Chapter 2

" What!?" Goku was shocked. " But... how will i fight?" Goku felt what was left of his leg. Barely more past his knee.

" You need to forget about that. It's not likely you'll ever fight again." Chichi's voice was stearn, as if Goku had hit a nerve.

"But it's my job to protect this universe. It wont be safe without me."

" Maybe you can get a job and start earning for our family."

Goku grunted. " How long was I out for?"

" A month."

" What happened during that time?"

"Well, I got called here a few minutes after the incident and waited. I was told the other driver had his wife and three kids in the car. The driver died on impact, the wife was injured but is fine now and the oldest kid died a few weeks later. The other two were badly injured but you were the worst survivor. It was determined that you were at fault of the crash and needed to go to court if you survived. What were you doing when it happened?"

" Well I was at the bar with Yamcha, Krillin and Tien. It was 1:55 when we left. I didn't have enough money for a cab and took my car. At around 2:00 I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I looked up and realized what was happening it was too late."

" You thought it was a good idea to drive home drunk? You do realize you could have called me right?"

" My phone was dead. "

The doctor walked into the room. " Mr. Son after you arrived your leg was crushed. It was too badly damaged to save, so we removed it."

" There goes my life."

" But we were able to make a prosthetic leg to fit you.

" Whats a postek?"

" A prosthetic. It's a remodeled leg for you to walk with. There is also an bladed version."

_So I will be able to fight_." Where is it?"

" Right here." The doctor picked up the leg that Chichi requested. Goku put it on, then stood up. He walked around, with the help of a pair of crutches, that is. He smiled.

"Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome. Oh, and you'll also need those crutches to get around mostly." The doctor gave Chichi a peice of paper containing all the information needed to take care of Goku's leg. They left and went home.

Goku opened the door to see his all friends grieving.

" Guys?"

" Goku!" Krillin ran up to Goku and hugged him tightly." We thought you died. I'm so glad to see you."

"What do you mean?" Goku knew he was gone for quite a bit but it wasn't that long.

" A few hours before you woke up we were told that you died and they couldn't revive you. I rushed over and they told me you were dead. They don't know how or why you woke up."

"Hey, Goku, what's that?" Asked a curious Yamcha, pointing to his right leg.

Goku sighed and sat down on a chair. He handed Chichi his crutches then lifted his trouser **( Again, it means pants )** leg. Everyone gasped.

"What happened?" Tien asked.

"Remember last month when we went to the bar?"

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien nodded.

" I crashed head on into a car at 80 mph."

"Wait, I was the designated driver." Krillin said confused.

" Goku said ' I don't need you to drive my car. You drive too slow anyways' then left." Yamcha replied.

" I'm just worried about what I'm going to do about fighting." Goku stated with a worried look on his face.

" Leave it for a while, we'll think of something." Piccolo replied.

There was a knock on the door and Goku opened it.

" Dad! You're alive!" Goten exclaimed.

" What happened?" Gohan asked

Goku explained what happened in the crash. He lifted his trouser leg again.

" So you lost your leg?" Trunks asked.

" Yeah."

" What are you gonna do?" Bulma asked.

" Just get used to it, I guess."

After a few minutes of general talking, Vegeta arrived.

" Alright, I'm here."

" Took you long enough." Bulma replied, staring daggers at Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted.

" Why am I even he- what happened to Kakarot?" Vegeta caught eye of Goku wincing while trying to walk with crutches, his right trouser leg rolled up.

" Crashed my car, lost my leg."

" How are you going to train and fight?"

" I don't know."

" At least I'll be stronger than you."

" Could you not make everything about you for once?" Bulma shouted at Vegeta.

Everyone talked for a while, then after a few hours, left. Goku, Chichi, Goten and Gohan were left. It was around midnight, so they went to bed.

The next day Goku woke up and went downstairs. He saw a shopping list with a note. 'It's your turn today. I'm out visiting Goten's school.' Goku showered, out on a pair of blue shorts, a white muscle shirt and a Nike Air  
Max ( You can't put shoes one blade prosthetics ) then left with his keys and wallet.

Goku walked to a local store as he was afraid to drive. He did get a few stares, but he didn't mind. He walked in and grabbed a shopping cart. He was in the meat isle when he heard a gasp then  
felt a tap on his shoulder.

" Sir what is that?" The man pointed to his right leg.

" Huh?" Goku was confused. He had no idea what was going on.

" Don't play dumb! That thing on your leg!" People started to stare.

" That is my leg."

"Who lets these robots roam around **( I assume )** Japan! Admit you're not a human!" People pulled out their phones and started laughing at the man's stupidity.

" Well I'm not."

" See! This man doesn't belong here! Where did you come from?"

" Planet Vegeta." Goku had a confused look on his face the whole time.

" Isn't Vegeta that guy who killed East City?" One of the bystanders shouted.

The man standing in front of Goku punched him in the face.

" What was that for?"

" Trying to kill everyone!"

" What?"

The man punched the side of Goku's head. Everyone heard a **crack**. The man doubled over in pain.

" My hand!"

A group pf bystanders began to fight Goku but couldn't land a punch.

" Leave my alone!"

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan causing the people around him to fall. He grunted and continued what he was doing. People stared at him but were too scared to do anything. Goku finished shopping and flew home.


	3. Author's Note - I do know what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I took down Chapter 3 cuz it wasn't up to standard. I'm re-writing it so it'll be longer and better. If you've read it you'll want to read the revised chapter 3 after I post it. Maybe if you review I'll post it faster. But try it, it just might work )**

**Thanks for your patience, kind friends! **


End file.
